Outcasted, Alone
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: Joey has been rejected. A little song I wrote about my life. PG for thoughts of suicide.


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, but I do own the little one-liners in between  
  
Outcasted  
  
Joey walked in the hallway, his head down. He hurt Tea and Yugi and Yami, so now everyone hated him. This wasn't his thought. Even Serenity even had turned her back to him.  
  
Alone  
  
"Oh look, Wheeler is alone! Look no one to help Wheeler win a duel and change his diaper!" teasing voices called out. "Haha very funny," Joey bitterly said. What made him deserve this?  
  
Not a hope in the world  
  
Someone tripped Joey. He fell to the ground. He grabbed the persons, ankles, causing them to break their nose. "JOEY WHEELER, THAT WAS SCHOOL VOILATION NUMBER TWO SEVENTY-EIGHT! DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" the principal screamed. Why must everything happen to him?  
  
Not a shoulder to lean on  
  
In math class Joey wasn't paying attention. He was watching all his old friends until they noticed him. He wanted to start bullying again, but the truth was out thanks to Yugi. Now, he was ruined.  
  
I want to leave this place  
  
Couldn't they understand that he didn't mean to put Yugi, Yami and Tea down. He wasn't trying to actually hurt them, he was just mad. It wasn't his fault.or as it?  
  
This cruel, cruel world  
  
He thought back to the day. Yugi had whipped out Dark Magician and destroyed him. He was mad because he had told everyone he could beat Yugi. Yugi had agreed to stage defeat. But he broke his promise.  
  
Forever Alone  
  
He told everyone had there was a three way love triangle between Yugi Tea and Yami. HE told all their secrets. Of Course, those three didn't talk to him because they were mad, Serenity wasn't speaking because Tea was her friend and Tristan wasn't speaking because Serenity speaking. Oh god, help me Joey thought, started to doze off.  
  
Alone in the world  
  
Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Serenity were waving at him. They beckoned for him to come. Joey remained unsure, but seeing all their happy faces he ran. Yami was leaning against Yugi locker grinning. Serenity had her bandages off and they all embraced in a group hug. Then, they started fading one by one. It was just a dream. Just a nightmare.  
  
Walk the upon sanded rocks  
  
The bell for lunch rang. Tears stung Joeys cheek, for what was the point of lunch when there was no one to eat it with? He went up to the boy's bathroom, head down, so that no one could see the tears running down his face.  
  
Swim in the sea of life  
  
Joey washed his face and stared into the mirror. His tearstained reflection stared back. "Is this me? Is this the almighty Joey Wheeler who beat Bandit Keith? What am I," Joey whispered to himself. The answer came almost immediately. He needed Yugi.  
  
Run away from life  
  
After lunch, during free time, Duke Devilen was showing off to some girls. This only decreased Joey sprit even more. Joey would never live to be popular. H saw Yugi, tea and Tristan sitting in a corner laughing about something. I want to die, Joey thought.  
  
Let death take me away  
  
A flash back of Tristan and him came back to him. He clutched the dog tag around his neck. Sweat starting dropping. Was it that hot in here?  
  
Forever Gone  
  
Swimming in the water to get the piece of the puzzle that he had thrown made him remember all the good times he had had with Yugi. The ground started spinning in huge circles. Wha-What is hap-happening to m-me? Joey wondered, staring at his sweaty palms.  
  
Forever Outcasted  
  
Trying to find a dance studio for Tea. Her practical ness. His love for Mai. Serenity beautiful face. Endless thoughts of the three girls he loved flashed. Everything began to blur, but his eyes were dry. Almighty Joseph?  
  
Forever Alone  
  
His duels with Yami.the sacrifice, the pain, the overwhelming difficulties made him want to scream. The time they spent. Para and Dox. His world was collapsing. All of Joey's body went numb. He wanted to die, right there, on the floor.  
  
Forever Gone  
  
He stood up to go to science. His legs barely supported his weight. Oh, please help god. I need you. I need you. My friends are gone, now all I have is you. I need you god.  
  
I won't stay  
  
He held his head high. He tried to run away from the gang. But it was no use; he could barely walk, let alone run. He listened to their usual chatter and felt ever more alone.  
  
I can't leave  
  
Joey wanted a knife, a pencil, anything sharp. But freshman's only used pens and sporks. Why him? Why, Why, why Joey?  
  
I only dream  
  
Joey collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. He tried to move. Like a gift for god, a small hand grabbed his and Yugi smiled to him and said, "Need help?" Joey pinched himself and this wasn't a dream. "Sure, Yuges, old buddy."  
  
Of a life that I never had Of a life that I never had 


End file.
